


Кто гостит в Шлоссе Эбербах?

by Alisse



Series: Кто? [3]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Дориан по приглашению Клауса готовит к выставке коллекцию предметов изобразительного искусства в Шлоссе Эбербах.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Series: Кто? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984819
Kudos: 2





	Кто гостит в Шлоссе Эбербах?

**Author's Note:**

> Backpfeifengesicht - Физиономия, которая так и просит кирпича (нем.)

— Майор, сознайтесь, вы не пригласили меня в гости, а заманили в свое логово и угнали в рабство! — простонал Дориан, усаживаясь напротив Клауса.  
— Тебя тут насильно никто не держит, — раздраженно откликнулись из-за газеты.  
— Можно подумать, у меня есть возможность освободиться, — вздохнул Дориан, имея в виду совсем не особняк, а сложные, подчас тяжелые взаимоотношения.  
Длинный обеденный стол был почти пуст — им на двоих накрыли завтрак на одном его конце. Аппетитно дымились и истекали жиром жареные сосиски, умопомрачительно пах свежезаваренный чай, немного отдавал химией растворимый кофе Клауса. К услугам Дориана были и золотистые пышные булочки, и ажурные блинчики с ветчиной или вареньем, и другие разносолы. К услугам Дориана не был только сам хозяин замка: Клаус отгородился газетой и сосредоточенно шуршал ею, полностью поглощенный мировыми новостями. Судя по его недавнему ответу, новости радужными не были.  
Бросив взгляд на бумажную стену, Дориан принялся за еду. Как бы он ни паясничал, стеная о тяжелой работе, на самом деле он получал от нее огромное удовольствие и спешил вернуться в святая святых. Получить доступ к коллекции Эбербахов и даже к вожделенному «Мужчине в пурпурном»! Дориан с радостью занимался подготовкой картин к демонстрации широкой публике, иной раз засиживаясь далеко за полночь и зевая на следующее утро: Клаус требовал его присутствия за завтраком.  
«Хочу быть уверенным, что ночью ты не удрал с картиной под мышкой», — ворчал Клаус, в первое же утро Дориана в этом доме подняв его ни свет ни заря. Сам Клаус был отвратительно бодр для семи утра, успев уже и совершить пробежку, и сделать гимнастику, и освежиться в душе. Вообще в Шлоссе царили армейские порядки: ранняя побудка, строгое расписание трапез, периодические и всегда внезапные инспекции со стороны Клауса. Дориан бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, что полностью всем доволен, однако сама возможность видеть майора за завтраком и в течение дня поднимала его с постели лучше любого будильника.  
Иногда Дориан сам отправлялся на поиски Клауса, пользуясь свободой, которую дарил статус гостя, и уже выучил, что майор обычно коротает время вынужденного больничного, занимаясь спортом, или проводя какие-то манипуляции с коллекционным оружием, или мирно читая. Застав его в библиотеке впервые, Дориан замер на пороге, жадно глядя на Клауса, растянувшегося на диване. У него на груди, мешая читать, развалился здоровенный белый кот, мурчащий до того громко, что Клаус даже не услышал шагов Дориана.  
С тех пор Дориан, бывало, приходил к библиотеке и молча созерцал, как Клаус сосредоточенно смотрит в книгу, медленно листая страницы и поглаживая вечно мурчащего кота. Кот приоткрывал один глаз, презрительно косился на Дориана и снова зажмуривался, блаженно вытягивая лапу с растопыренными когтистыми пальцами. Клаус, заметив Дориана, ворчал о нарушении личного пространства, о наглости воров, сыпал угрозами выставить вон из Шлосса — и не выгонял дальше, чем за пределы библиотеки.  
— Я хочу присоединиться к вам на пробежке завтра, — как бы между прочим заметил Дориан, расправляясь с яичницей с беконом.  
За прошедшие дни он наловчился орудовать одной рукой, оберегая закованную в гипс левую, и чувствовал себя ничуть не хуже, чем обычно.  
Газета зашуршала, явив хмурое лицо Клауса.  
— В чем подвох? — подозрительно осведомился он и наконец-то сложил утреннюю прессу.  
— Никакого подвоха, — улыбнулся Дориан, наблюдая, как Клаус ест.  
Несмотря на всю тривиальность этого действа, Дориан видел в нем какую-то необъяснимую интимность. Особенно его взгляд притягивали узкие ладони и длинные пальцы, скорее подходящие музыканту, чем военному.  
Клаус употреблял пищу все с той же педантичностью, с какой чистил оружие или составлял отчет об операции. Конечно, Дориан не видел ни одного отчета о деятельности Клауса в НАТО, однако агент G живописал строгость и придирки майора в таких красках, что Дориан словно сам переписывал каждый документ по полудюжине раз.  
— Хмпф, — Клаус окинул Дориана долгим взглядом, словно несправедливо сомневался в его способности перебирать ногами достаточно быстро, чтобы это можно было назвать бегом.  
Дориан, в свою очередь, справедливо сомневался в своей способности встать спозаранку. Однако перспектива получить еще полчаса наедине с Клаусом в саду, где остро и пряно пахнут опадающие листья, а утренний воздух бодрит не хуже чашки крепчайшего кофе, мотивировала бы его вставать до рассвета хоть каждый день.  
— Если опоздаешь, я тебя ждать не стану, — наконец заявил Клаус и спокойно продолжил завтракать.  
Дориан молча прокрутил в голове этот короткий ответ, прикинул так и этак — и не смог найти никакой завуалированной угрозы, никакого скрытого оскорбления. На Клауса было непохоже так запросто уступить. Впрочем, на него не было похоже и пригласить Дориана в гости, пусть в результате и пришлось дни напролет заниматься произведениями искусства, а не предаваться безделью, как подобало бы гостю, или разврату, как подобало бы графу Глории.  
После завтрака Дориан отправился к драгоценным картинам, насвистывая веселый мотив. Клаус не чинил ему никаких препятствий, сразу же заявив, что ничего не смыслит в истории искусства и не понимает и десятой доли объяснений Дориана о технике живописи, особенностях той или иной картины и изменении манеры письма художника в течение жизни. Оборотной стороной такой неискушенности Клауса была невозможность полноценно обсудить с ним мысли, возникающие по ходу работы, и иной раз Дориан остро сожалел об отсутствии толкового собеседника.  
Этот день Дориан планировал посвятить портрету неизвестного мужчины. Существовала теория, что этот напыщенный молодой красавец с золотыми локонами приходится Эбербахам если не предком, то хотя бы дальним родственником, но, по мнению Дориана, эта версия не выдерживала никакой критики: форма носа, и разлет бровей, и линия челюсти — все это в корне отличало мужчину на портрете от Клауса и от «Мужчины в пурпурном», у которых прослеживалось необычайное фамильное сходство. Скорее уж блондин на портрете приходится предком самому Дориану — эта теория, хоть и абсурдна, все же больше походит на правду.  
Мастер изобразил неизвестного мужчину на фоне бескрайнего синего моря, в котором вдалеке смутно угадывались очертания фрегата. Для предположительного времени выполнения портрета такой фон не был традиционным: либо художник, либо изображенный мужчина (вероятно — заказчик) отличался дерзостью, склонностью к эпатажу.  
Хм, и все же... Дориан приблизился к портрету, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины. Его не оставляла мысль, что где-то он уже видел эти черты, но где, когда, при каких обстоятельствах?..  
— Положил глаз на эту картину?  
Дориан выпрямился, обернулся. Клаус, осторожно огибая подготовленные для выставки рамы, кипы документов и старинных журналов, с которыми Дориан сверялся в ходе работы, пробирался к нему.  
— Как будто на тебя похож, — малоразборчиво пробормотал Клаус, остановившись перед портретом.  
Вряд ли он планировал сделать комплимент, однако Дориан все равно оживился, заулыбался.  
— Правда? То есть, когда мы с вами только-только встретились, вы решили, что я так же безупречно красив? Восхитителен? Невероятно хорош собою?  
Клаус бросил на него удивленный взгляд, снова отвернулся к картине — уже в задумчивости.  
— Когда мы встретились, я подумал, что ты... — Клаус наморщил лоб, подбирая подходящее слово, но вынужден был закончить фразу по-немецки: — _Backpfeifengesicht_.  
Дориан невольно покосился на себя в старинное зеркало, очень удачно висевшее в той же комнате, коснулся собственной щеки — отражение послушно повторило этот жест. Н-да, зная вспыльчивость Клауса, можно утверждать, что по отношению к Дориану он проявлял беспрецедентное терпение, если уж при самой первой встрече ему уже захотелось дать Дориану по физиономии, а он сдерживался не один день.  
— Что ж, надеюсь, с тех пор ваше мнение обо мне изменилось в лучшую сторону.  
Клаус не ответил, продолжая хмуро разглядывать портрет. Дориан, теряясь в догадках, рискнул поинтересоваться:  
— Вам известно, кто здесь изображен? Как этот портрет попал в коллекцию Эбербахов?  
Клаус покачал головой: нет, он никогда не интересовался историей картин больше, чем было необходимо для надлежащего выполнения обязанностей наследника, а когда-нибудь в будущем и полноправного хозяина коллекции.  
— Возможно, это портрет какого-нибудь моего далекого предка? — полушутя-полусерьезно предположил Дориан, улыбаясь. — Он был настолько красив и великолепен, что кто-то из ваших предков, майор, был пылко и страстно влюблен в него. Но, увы, судьба не позволила им быть вместе, и лишь этот портрет остался на память о жарких ночах...  
— У тебя чересчур богатая фантазия, — оборвал его Клаус и наконец-то отвернулся от портрета. — Ни один из моих предков не стал бы крутить шашни с кем-то из твоих предков. Скорее уж это портрет кровного врага, которого надо было знать в лицо, чтобы без колебаний убить при случае.  
Дориан закашлялся: кому что, как говорится.  
Еще немного поворчав, Клаус все же покинул эту скромную обитель живописи и скульптуры, в которой чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Дориан принял поручение необычайно близко к сердцу и развил бурную деятельность, поэтому каждый дюйм пола был занят либо оборудованием, либо документами, либо короткими заметками о картинах. Выбираться Клаусу приходилось так же осторожно, как входить: словно по минному полю.  
Дориан же проводил его задумчивым взглядом, посмотрел на предмет недавнего спора и, решив проверить собственные догадки, с головой закопался в записи своих предшественников об экспонатах коллекции Эбербахов и в подшивки старых журналов, предусмотрительно перенесенные сюда ранее.  
Спустя пару часов, всклокоченный и неприлично счастливый, Дориан метался по Шлоссу в поисках Клауса. О, какая ирония судьбы! На портрете действительно был предок Дориана — это было редчайшее изображение Люминоса Реда Бенедикта в столь юном возрасте, почти все другие портреты ранних лет его жизни были безвозвратно утеряны, остались лишь изображения матерого морского волка, наряженного в обманчиво мягкие шелка и бархат.  
Картина в глазах Дориана резко выросла в цене, и он разрывался между двумя противоположными желаниями: обладать этим полотном безраздельно и оставить его Клаусу как ярчайшее напоминание о себе.  
Дверь в библиотеку была, как всегда, прикрыта. Дориан, сдерживая радостное возбуждение, состроил приличествующее случаю выражение лица и решительно дернул дверную ручку: на этот раз у него был достойный повод потревожить Клауса.  
Однако реальность внесла свои коррективы в его планы. Клаус действительно был в библиотеке, но, вопреки обыкновению, не читал, а... спал. Дориан так и замер на пороге, не веря своим глазам: Клаус лежал на спине, устроив голову на плоской декоративной подушечке; одной рукой он придерживал книжку, лежащую на груди, где обычно возлежал кот. Диван стоял вплотную к стене, у окна, и солнечный луч, рассеиваясь сквозь занавески, овевал лицо Клауса мягким светом, сглаживал резкость черт и привносил в его облик необыкновенное умиротворение.  
Сам не заметив как, Дориан очутился у дивана, опустился на колени. Еще никогда он не был столь близко к Клаусу так долго, и у него перехватывало дыхание. Замирая от собственной смелости, он нежно отвел с лица Клауса прядь волос, досадуя на неподвижность и малочувствительность левой руки, закованной в гипс. А так хотелось обхватить лицо Клауса ладонями, прижаться лбом к его лбу, поцеловать приоткрытые во сне губы, зарыться пальцами в волосы... Один раз. Хотя бы один раз.  
И Дориан не удержался.  
Губы Клауса были сухие, обветренные. Одуряюще пахло кофе и сигаретами, хотя Клаус дисциплинированно соблюдал запрет врача на курение.  
У Дориана поплыло перед глазами от волнения, он уговаривал себя остановиться и тихо уйти незамеченным — и не мог оторваться. Он был готов веками вот так невинно ласкать губы Клауса, гореть от желания большего и не осмеливаться. Целомудренно касаться лица самыми кончиками пальцев, чтобы не потревожить сон. И любить до умопомрачения, безнадежно ловя хоть намек на взаимность.  
Клаус вздохнул, просыпаясь. Дориан отпрянул с бешено колотящимся сердцем, замер, даже не пытаясь сбежать. «Он меня убьет», — пронеслось у Дориана в голове, он судорожно облизнул губы.  
И вздрогнул, когда Клаус обхватил его затылок ладонью, настойчиво притягивая ближе.  
Дориан прикрыл глаза, позволив себе забыться и наслаждаться теплом, и запахом, и ощущениями. Прильнув к груди Клауса, он с наслаждением зарылся пальцами в его волосы, застонал от пробирающей внутренней дрожи. Раньше он думал, что знает, каково это — получить желаемое. Но никогда прежде, даже держа в руках вожделенное произведение искусства, он не испытывал такого сокрушающего счастья.  
Может быть, Клаус еще не проснулся окончательно и не понял, кого целовал с нарастающей жадностью. Может, ему снился кто-то другой, и Клаус с негодованием оттолкнет Дориана, осознав свою ошибку. Но пока... пока Дориан, отбросив все терзания и сомнения, упивался поцелуями; оседлав бедра Клауса, торопливо расстегивал пуговицы его рубашки, гладил его шею и грудь, спеша почувствовать как можно больше, украсть у судьбы еще несколько минут незамутненного счастья.  
Клаус глухо застонал, запрокинув голову. Дориан, осыпая поцелуями его беззащитную шею, губами ощутил, как дернулся кадык. И, совершенно опьяненный, задрал майку под расстегнутой рубашкой, подбираясь к пряжке ремня.  
Дориан едва не застонал от разочарования, когда Клаус крепко перехватил его за здоровое запястье. На обычно бледных скулах горел лихорадочный румянец, а тяжелое дыхание казалось непристойно громким в благонравной тишине библиотеки.  
— Мы не будем заниматься сексом, пока у тебя больная рука, — хрипло сказал Клаус, чуть отдышавшись.  
— То есть, когда мне снимут этот уродливый гипс, — Дориан, облизнувшись, поднял руку, — мы продолжим? Слово чести?  
— Посмотрим на твое поведение, — уклончиво ответил Клаус и отпустил его.  
— Клянусь, я буду вести себя очень-очень хорошо! — пылко начал Дориан, но осекся под тяжелым взглядом и примирительно вскинул ладонь: — Ну или очень-очень плохо... майор, если вам захочется меня наказать, я непременно дам повод!  
Клаус недовольно заворчал и спихнул Дориана с себя, зашарил ладонью по полу, где и нашел свалившуюся книгу, про которую Дориан уже напрочь забыл. Это оказался «Портрет Дориана Грея».  
Впрочем, Клаус не оставил Дориану возможности поинтересоваться причинами такого выбора чтива: он сел на диване, потер лицо и пригладил волосы и, словно приняв какое-то решение, уставился на Дориана снизу вверх.  
— Можешь звать меня по имени, — решительно объявил Клаус.  
На большее его хваленой храбрости не хватило, и он спешно покинул библиотеку с книгой под мышкой, оставив пораженного Дориана хватать ртом воздух.

***

К Шлоссу Эбербах прилегал обширный парк, на западе одичавший и переходящий в самый настоящий лес. Там Дориан присмотрел очаровательную полянку, не просматривавшуюся из самого Шлосса. Некоторое время это маленькое открытие оставалось бесполезным, ибо его было не с кем разделить, однако этим утром Дориан был решительно настроен воспользоваться обстоятельствами.  
На пробежку он явился вовремя, заслужив одобрительный кивок Клауса. Выдерживать заданный темп оказалось легко — возможно, Клаус все же сжалился над Дорианом и не задал сразу большую скорость. А возможно, что это был его обычный темп, и Дориан всего лишь сумел подстроиться под существующую реальность.  
Как бы то ни было, под благовидным предлогом Дориан сманил Клауса с проторенной дорожки в глубь парка и завел на ту самую полянку, окруженную еще зелеными березами с нежно-белыми стволами. И, пока майору не стало ясно, что его ввели в заблуждение, обнял его и настойчиво поцеловал. Клаус сопротивлялся — секунд пять и чисто символически. А после отбросил ненужные догмы и перехватил инициативу — у Дориана дух захватило от того, каким Клаус мог быть властным и требовательным.  
Упершись спиной в ствол ближайшей березы, Дориан вцепился в Клауса, пытаясь отвоевать потерянные позиции. Он совсем не ожидал, что Клаус, производящий впечатление человека скорее целомудренного, чем искушенного, умел творить своим ртом такие вещи, что Дориан терял голову и мог только нечленораздельно стонать, смутно умоляя о большем.  
— Нам надо остановиться, — бескомпромиссно заявил Клаус, отстранившись.  
— Это место не просматривается из Шлосса, — пробормотал Дориан, все еще задыхаясь от избытка чувств. Грудь Клауса под его рукой часто вздымалась, и он не отказал себе в удовольствии провести ладонью по этому великолепному торсу, скрытому невзрачным спортивным костюмом.  
Клаус с превосходством ухмыльнулся.  
— Я прекрасно знаю все уголки земель, принадлежащих Эбербахам. Включая этот.  
— И?.. — Дориан поощрительно улыбнулся, надеясь усыпить бдительность и украсть еще несколько поцелуев.  
— И открытая местность не лучшее место, чтобы миловаться. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь стать жертвой шантажа.  
Дориан, изловчившись, быстро клюнул Клауса в сжатые губы и с сожалением отпустил. Все же сговорчивость майора плохо на него влияет: он расслабляется и глупеет, самозабвенно наслаждаясь... взаимностью, правда? — вместо того чтобы оставаться все время начеку в ожидании подвоха.  
Тем не менее Дориан солнечно улыбнулся Клаусу, приводя в порядок изрядно растрепанную одежду:  
— Учту, что миловаться лучше в помещении. Как насчет западного крыла Шлосса? Там есть галерея и несколько вечно пустующих гостиных, окна которых выходят на глухую часть парка.  
Клаус с подозрением нахмурился:  
— Ты успел настолько хорошо изучить Шлосс за эти дни?  
Дориан продолжал безмятежно улыбаться: положим, не за последние дни, а чуть раньше, и не только Шлосс... Но какое это имеет значение?  
С этого дня совместные утренние пробежки стали маленькой традицией, такой же, как совместные трапезы и поцелуи украдкой в укромных уголках Шлосса Эбербах. Клаус бухтел, сопротивлялся, ворчал, но, когда доходило до дела, зажимал Дориана у ближайшей удобной стены и позволял совращать свой рот всеми известными Дориану видами поцелуев. Однако приходилось соблюдать осторожность: не раз и не два они прерывались, услышав шаги кого-нибудь из обитателей Шлосса, и стремительно скрывались, словно застуканные подростки. Дориана это раздражало и веселило одновременно, но Клаус был далеко не в восторге от необходимости прятаться по углам в собственном же доме.  
Между тем день открытия выставки приближался, и Дориан вынужден был поторопиться. Он, конечно же, успевал закончить работу в срок, но зачастую ему хотелось посвятить той или иной картине времени больше, чем требовалось.  
Кроме того, приближался заветный день снятия гипса, который Дориан ждал с таким же нетерпением, с каким дети ждут Рождество. Он планировал отметить это событие бутылкой хорошего вина — в компании Клауса, разумеется. Возможно, тихий вечер наедине друг с другом перерастет в совсем не тихую ночь?..  
Однако эти планы претерпели некоторые корректировки. Накануне даты снятия гипса Клауса вызвали в Бонн. Естественно, Дориан увязался за ним, мотивируя тем, что доверяет докторам из военного госпиталя больше, чем обычным врачам. На самом деле он всего лишь хотел провести с Клаусом побольше времени, тем более что к выставке все было готово, и его пребывание в Шлоссе Эбербах уже не требовалось.  
Дорога до Бонна на мощном черном «Фольксвагене» заняла совсем немного времени. Клаус высадил Дориана у военного госпиталя — прямоугольного здания в три этажа, где Дориану уже приходилось бывать после недавнего приключения.  
— Ты же знаешь, где находится моя квартира? — спросил Клаус. Получив утвердительный кивок (кто бы сомневался, что Дориан знает!), он достал из бардачка связку ключей и кинул ее в открытое окно автомобиля. — Это от моей квартиры.  
Дориан ловко поймал брошенную ему связку, благоразумно умолчав о том, что дверь преотлично открывается обычными отмычками.  
— Если закончишь раньше, чем я, подожди меня внутри, — продолжал Клаус. — И не вздумай тащить ко мне домой какие-нибудь ворованные вещи.  
Дориан шутливо отдал честь:  
— Как прикажете, командир!  
Клаус хмпфнул, обозвал его паяцем и нажал на педаль газа. Дориан проводил автомобиль взглядом и решительно направился к входу в госпиталь: судьба благоволила ему, и было грех этим не воспользоваться.  
Доктор Хофманн встретил Дориана приветливо, провел необходимые манипуляции и снял гипс. Какое это было блаженство — ощущать кожей дуновение ветра, мягкость ткани, прохладу излюбленных украшений! Можно было забыть о неуклюжести, вызванной оковами гипса, и снова наслаждаться собственной проворностью. Право же, Дориану казалось, что с него сняли колодки — никак не меньше! Такое чудесное освобождение само по себе было достойным поводом для праздника, а уж вкупе с обещанием Клауса!..  
В небольшую холостяцкую квартиру Клауса Дориан пришел довольно поздно, но хозяина все еще не было. Обстановка была простая, если не сказать спартанская: обширная прихожая, также выполнявшая функцию гостиной, была скудно обставлена безликой мебелью, неудобной даже на вид. В спальне стояла кровать — не чета широким ложам, к которым привык Дориан, платяной шкаф и тумбочка. В квартире было чисто: приходящая домработница выполняла свои обязанности добросовестно. В холодильнике и кухонных шкафчиках мышь повесилась. Дориан порадовался, что помимо вина купил еще и еды.  
Клаус мог вернуться с минуты на минуту, а мог и засидеться на работе, пока кто-нибудь из начальства не выставит его обратно на больничный. Дориан решил не ждать милости от судьбы и отправился в душ. Настроение у него было преотличным, хотя волнение зашкаливало. Сквозь плеск воды он услышал, как открылась входная дверь. С трудом удалось подавить желание выйти из ванной в ту же минуту, оставив капли воды стекать по загорелой коже, подчеркивая рельеф тела. Однако опыт подсказывал, что Клауса лучше не шокировать обнаженной натурой.  
— М-мм, как вкусно пахнет! — восхитился Дориан на пороге кухни.  
Клаус обернулся, окинул его нечитаемым взглядом и сухо кивнул в знак приветствия. О его кулинарных навыках Дориану ничего не было известно, однако разогреть уже готовую еду каждый из них был в состоянии.  
Пока Клаус возился на кухне, Дориан быстро сервировал столик в гостиной, пожалев, что не сообразил купить свечи. Впрочем, у них еще будет возможность поужинать при свечах. Непременно будет.  
Еда была вкусной, хотя и не шла ни в какое сравнение с блюдами мистера Хинкеля. Клаус сосредоточенно поглощал пищу, напрочь игнорируя бутылку вина и два бокала.  
— Не хочешь отметить снятие с меня гипса? — наконец не выдержал Дориан.  
Клаус покосился на его руку, отложил приборы и потянулся к бутылке.  
— У тебя не было бокалов. Я взял на себя смелость приобрести парочку.  
— Откуда бы у меня взялись бокалы, если я не вожу сюда кого попало, — проворчал Клаус, разливая вино.  
— Не любишь гостей?  
— Не люблю сюрпризы. И болтунов.  
Дориан принял наполненный бокал, игриво улыбаясь.  
— Понял, постараюсь поменьше болтать.  
Клаус одарил его скептическим взглядом:  
— Верится с трудом.  
Дориан тихо рассмеялся:  
— Ты думаешь обо мне слишком плохо. Разумеется, я умею молчать, когда нужно. И хранить секреты тоже умею.  
— Было бы хорошо, если бы твоя личная жизнь тоже была под секретом. Когда НАТО привлекало тебя к той единственной операции, мне пришлось ознакомиться с ворохом досье на твоих ухажеров, которых ты привечал в своем замке. Это не очень-то соответствует понятию «хранить тайну».  
— Разве у тебя никогда не бывало таких гостей? — иронично улыбнулся Дориан.  
— У меня нет привычки приглашать к себе случайных любовников, — отрезал Клаус.  
У Дориана перехватило дыхание.  
— То есть, я не случайный любовник? — осторожно уточнил он.  
Чудесные зеленые глаза Клауса меняли оттенок в зависимости от его настроения, и теперь Дориану выпала редкая возможность увидеть прозрачно-изумрудный цвет, настолько светлый, насколько вообще было возможно при исходных данных. Клаус... волновался?..  
— Давай-ка кое-что уточним, — тем не менее жестко начал Клаус, так и не притронувшись к своему бокалу. — Меня не устроит интрижка на одну ночь или даже на один месяц. Если тебе не нравится такой расклад, можешь катиться на все четыре стороны прямо сейчас.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поклялся в вечной любви? — не удержался Дориан.  
В ужасе от собственной несдержанности он захлопнул рот, но было уже поздно: Клаус вперил в него тяжелый взгляд.  
— Видимо, с твоим длинным языком мне придется просто смириться, — констатировал Клаус.  
Дориан неразборчиво ответил:  
— Иной раз длинный язык это достоинство.  
На бледных щеках Клауса вспыхнул румянец. Дориана кольнула ревность: кто исхитрился приблизиться к неприступному майору настолько, чтобы эта безобидная двусмысленность произвела на него такое впечатление?  
— И я согласен на твои условия! — выпалил Дориан.  
Клаус кивнул и продолжил:  
— Кроме того, я не признаю так называемых свободных отношений. Если узнаю об измене — прибью.  
— Согласен, если это действует в обе стороны, — твердо ответил Дориан.  
Ему было сложно представить Клауса, который бы изменял своему партнеру, но паскудная работа могла заставить пойти и не на такое.  
— Разумеется, это действует в обе стороны, — рассердился Клаус. — Или ты думаешь, что я впущу тебя в свою постель, чтобы сразу тащить в нее кого-то еще?  
Дориан сладко улыбнулся:  
— И мысли такой не было. Просто предупреждаю, что тоже могу, как ты выразился, «прибить».  
Клаус хмыкнул. Кажется, последняя реплика Дориана несколько снизила градус его воинственности.  
— Хорошо. Тогда последнее, — Клаус немного помедлил и решительно продолжил: — Если кто-то из нас решит разорвать эту связь, то мы обойдемся без драматического выяснения отношений.  
Дориан снова кивнул, пообещав себе, что инициатива разорвать... отношения — боже, Клаус действительно согласен на отношения! — не будет исходить от него, если только не под дулом пистолета.  
— За наши отношения? — предложил Дориан тост, подняв бокал. Рука совсем чуть-чуть дрожала от волнения.  
Клаус подхватил свой бокал, и они звонко чокнулись, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
Вино было великолепным, с богатым букетом и превосходным послевкусием. Дориан пытался отвлечься на него, вместо того чтобы пожирать глазами Клауса, но после всего услышанного и произнесенного он просто не мог взять и отвернуться, не смотреть, не видеть это прекраснейшее лицо с чеканными чертами, и зеленые глаза, потемневшие почти до черноты, и руки, держащие бокал с непринужденной легкостью.  
Дориан больше не мог ждать. Он в два шага очутился возле настороженно замершего Клауса, мягко забрал у него из рук опустевший бокал. И наконец-то поцеловал — так, как хотел уже очень давно: обхватив лицо Клауса ладонями, прижавшись к нему всем телом, не таясь и не прислушиваясь к шумам вокруг.  
Тело Клауса было напряженным, но мало-помалу расслаблялось под прикосновениями, губы приглашающе приоткрылись, и Дориан увлек его в долгий, глубокий, страстный поцелуй, перемежаемый чуть слышными стонами. О, Дориан чуть не застонал сам, услышав тихий, какой-то изумленный стон Клауса, зародившийся в груди и вырвавшийся на выдохе. И Дориан пил эти стоны, действующие на него как дурман, прикасался к Клаусу так, как хотелось, раздевал его медленно, освободив сперва лишь шею из жесткой хватки воротника рубашки. И тут же приник к ней губами, настойчиво подтолкнул Клауса в спальню.  
Как же давно Дориан хотел уложить Клауса в постель, заласкать до беспамятства! Слышать собственное имя из его уст. Заниматься любовью до изнеможения и уснуть вместе, тесно переплетясь в объятиях. Шептать Клаусу непристойности, озвучивать все те фантазии, которые Дориан позволял себе, безнадежно и безответно влюбленный и от этого невероятно одинокий. Но теперь от этого одиночества не осталось и следа, Дориан впитывал жар Клауса, вздрагивающего под его прикосновениями. Тело Клауса было подобно изысканному, тонко настроенному музыкальному инструменту, и Дориан жаждал изучить его и извлекать все новые и новые стоны.  
Они опустились на кровать, не прекращая целоваться. Дориан стиснул ногами бедра Клауса, устраиваясь удобнее, провел руками по его груди и животу. Клаус был распростерт под ним, нетерпеливо ожидая продолжения — а ведь совсем недавно Дориан был готов продать за это собственную душу. Все сокровища мира за ночь любви.  
Дориан расправился с пуговицами, стянул с Клауса рубашку, выпростал майку из брюк и забрался ладонями под нее, улыбаясь: сто слоев одежды, сто слоев невидимой брони — и все это можно снять здесь и сейчас, насладиться наготой Клауса, испить до дна его страсть и отдаться самому без остатка. Дориану хотелось прикоснуться к Клаусу везде, зацеловать каждый дюйм его тела, сжать в объятиях, ощутить в себе и не отпускать долго-долго.  
— У тебя раньше были любовники? Мужчины? — срывающимся голосом спросил Дориан. Он желал и не желал знать ответ на этот вопрос, но если узнать — то прямо в эту минуту.  
Клаус мотнул головой, и Дориан торжествующе улыбнулся.  
— Я хотел быть твоим первым любовником. Единственным. Навсегда, — шептал Дориан, продолжая раздевать Клауса и раздеваясь сам.  
Одежда соскальзывала с него, с шорохом падала на постель и на пол. Клаус с жадностью наблюдал этот импровизированный стриптиз, и Дориан каждым жестом старался выразить: это только для тебя, я весь — только твой. Дать Клаусу насладиться красотой тренированного тела и снова тонуть во взаимных ласках. Дориан так долго ждал этого момента, что почти отчаялся. И теперь последние минуты предвкушения приносили удовольствие на грани с болью.  
Клаус целовал страстно, сжимал его бедра и ягодицы шершавыми ладонями, сгребал волосы в кулак и притягивал к себе, вминал в себя, пил стоны Дориана. Узкая кровать не позволяла ему перевернуться и подмять Дориана под себя, а сам Дориан и не хотел подчиняться. Он хотел брать и отдавать, чувствовать Клауса глубоко в себе и вместе с тем быть над ним, победителем и побежденным одновременно.  
Оторвавшись от Клауса, Дориан привстал и задохнулся от неприкрытого вожделения в его глазах.  
— Я хочу подготовить себя для тебя, — хрипло прошептал Дориан, стоя на широко расставленных коленях над Клаусом. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
Клаус кивнул, как завороженный. Он не мог видеть, как Дориан скользит в себе покрытыми смазкой пальцами, но с легкостью представлял это, ловя изменения в выражении лица и стоны, срывающиеся с приоткрытых губ. А Дориан, полуопустив веки, наблюдал в ответ, и было так просто вообразить, будто это Клаус прикасается к нему, входит пальцами...  
Дориан провел ладонью по члену Клауса, распределяя смазку. Облизнул губы, поймал взгляд Клауса и уже намеренно повторил это медленное движение языком, упиваясь желанием, неприкрыто горевшим в шальных зеленых глазах.  
Дрожа от нетерпения, Дориан осторожно опустился на член Клауса. Ощущение наполненности сводило с ума, он закусил губу, чтобы не закричать от восторга. И начал двигаться, то почти выпуская Клауса из себя, то вбирая его глубже, быстрее и быстрее. Клаус сжал его бедра руками, ритмично насаживая на себя и сам подаваясь вперед, заполняя до предела, до вскриков от острого, сводящего с ума удовольствия.  
— Дориан!.. — сдавленно простонал Клаус, запрокинув голову.  
Этот стон стал последней каплей. Дориан выгнулся с беззвучным криком, приняв Клауса в себя еще глубже, содрогнулся, мышцы судорожно сократились. Клаус стиснул его ягодицы и тоже кончил, и Дориан мог поклясться, что снова слышал свое имя.  
Какое-то время он лежал на Клаусе, тяжело дыша, все еще ощущая его в себе и не желая отпускать. Без преувеличения, это был лучший секс в его жизни, и Дориан был готов обокрасть все разведки мира, чтобы повторить его.  
— Слезь с меня, ты тяжелый, — хрипловато пробормотал Клаус и очень аккуратно сгрузил Дориана на кровать рядом с собой. Тревожно нахмурился: — Ты в порядке?  
Дориан приоткрыл глаза и блаженно улыбнулся:  
— Никогда еще не чувствовал себя так хорошо.  
Клаус хмыкнул с подозрением, потянулся к тумбочке и достал сигарету из пачки. Курить ему по-прежнему было нельзя, но он все равно засунул сигарету в рот, предложив другую Дориану. Тот отказался из чувства солидарности и устроился удобнее, подперев голову рукой. Клаус лежал, бездумно глядя в потолок, а Дориан сыто и лениво щурился на него, закинув одну ногу ему на бедро. Вставать не хотелось. Хотелось оставаться с Клаусом в постели, молчать или говорить ни о чем, снова заниматься любовью...  
— Завтра возвращаемся в Шлосс, — сказал Клаус.  
Дориан кивнул и положил голову ему на грудь, слушая, как сильно и размеренно стучит сердце.  
— Встать нужно будет рано, у меня появились дела... — продолжал говорить Клаус.  
Дориан что-то согласно промычал. И уснул.

***

В Шлоссе Эбербах всегда царил идеальный порядок, но в преддверии открытия выставки его вылизали до блеска; и без того ухоженный сад довели до состояния недостижимого простыми смертными совершенства, не тронув лишь буйные заросли в его западной части. Даже погода, вопреки всем прогнозам, была дисциплинированно хорошей: светило солнце, а от туч, готовивших ливень, к утру не осталось и следа.  
Дориан в последний раз окинул взглядом картины, мысленно проверяя, все ли учтено. Ему и раньше доводилось принимать участие в подготовке к выставке, но он никогда прежде так не переживал за каждую мелочь. Хотелось, чтобы в этот раз все прошло идеально.  
Сегодня Шлосс Эбербах открыл свои двери всем, кто желал приобщиться к прекрасному. Дориан ностальгически улыбался, прогуливаясь меж гостей: когда-то и он посетил это поместье в поисках картин, а получил нечто гораздо большее, пусть и не сразу.  
— Так-так, кого я вижу! Неужели это действительно сиятельный лорд Глория?  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — изумился Дориан.  
Медвежонок Миша с ухмылкой продемонстрировал ему входной билет:  
— Наслаждаюсь произведениями искусства, разумеется.  
Дориан натянуто улыбнулся.  
Миша продолжал:  
— Признаться, я ушам своим не поверил, когда мне донесли, что майор Эбербах привлек именно вас к подготовке выставки. Я всегда был убежден, что ваши отношения... далеки от деловых.  
Дориан промолчал, хотя и стоило что-нибудь ответить. Но именно в этот момент он увидел в галерее мистера Лоуренса с каким-то типом шпионской наружности, агентов G и Z, изображавших счастливых молодоженов, смутно знакомого мужчину, обсуждавшего «Портрет мужчины в пурпурном» со своей спутницей с явственным французским акцентом... Казалось, что разведчики и шпионы всех мастей явились сегодня в Шлосс Эбербах.  
— Никогда раньше не замечал за вами и вашими коллегами любви к искусству, — пробормотал Дориан.  
Миша коротко хохотнул:  
— Как можно, лорд Глория! Уж если майор Эбербах устраивает выставку, нам грех не воспользоваться его любезным приглашением в гости.  
Дориан вспомнил фразу Клауса про «дела» и вздохнул: что ж, никто и не обещал, что выставка будет всего лишь выставкой, а не полем для международных шпионских интриг.  
Впрочем, это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
